1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric switch which is intended to serve as a contactor as well as a protective device in case of short-circuit and overload.
2. Prior Art
It is previously known to provide a current-limiting circuit breaker for low voltage with a bridge contact arranged between two fixed contacts and connected to the circuit-breaker mechanism, on which bridge contact two contact elements, which can be opened through the influence of the dynamic forces of short-circuit currents, are rotatably journalled (German Pat. No. 2,443,771). Such a design functions less well at medium-high breaking currents, where the electrodynamic forces are barely sufficient for the rotatable contact elements to lift. This results in a slow and hesitating contact opening, which may cause considerable contact wear and possibly contact welding.